Chi Chi's 3 Day Weekend
by Super-Saiyan-3-Vegeta
Summary: The Blast, Gohan Survived, but where is the others? and what' s Chi Chi doing on her vacation!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragonball Z or any of it's affiliates etc…

Author's Note: I haven't written a new fanfic in a while so this is my attempt after years of not writing, hope you all enjoy. Please R & R….

As the sun rose from the ground Goku stepped outside and stretched sighing heavy and he could feel his bones crackin. "Ah, Man it feels great to be alive." He muttered.. He took off and headed for the nearby mountains, he had decided he would spend the day training there. He didn't tell Chi Chi that he was going anywhere he was pretty sure they wouldn't mind, after all he would be home before it got dark. Un be known to Goku, a different set of plans was in motion…

2 hours later at the Son House….

"GOKUUUUU!!!" Chi Chi Screamed at the top of her lungs while standing in the yard. (Where is that man, has he forgotten that were supposed to go out of town for the weekend, if he was here right now I would give him a swife blow to the head.) Her mind screamed. She stood there fuming for another 10 or so minutes when a very brilliant but yet evil idea came to her, she would go without him yes of course, that would teach him a lesson, I won't tell the boys either, they can help there father when he returns. It's about time they learn some responsibility around the house, After all these years I'm fed up with doing everything myself and I get shown no love for it. My only fear is that they'll burn the house down trying to cook. She thought. And for a few moments she started to reconsider, but she had stood by this long she wasn't going to anymore. She went back inside and called her father for a ride and began to pack her things, within an hour she was pilling her suitcases into the trunk of the hover car that her father drove. She walked back to the house and quickly wrote a note and placed it on the table. When she got back to the car she took one last look at the house and got in and began her 3 day holiday….

Gohan was the first to get home and immediately noticed something different, it was to quiet to be normal for the Son house. "Mom, Dad, Goten?" Gohan called out as he stepped inside. He walked to the kitchen where his mother normally was and glanced around and his eyes fell upon the note on the table, he walked over and picked it up and began to read..

"Dear Family, We were all supposed to go on this trip together but after everyone vanishing this morning it made me realize just how important I am to you all, but I feel like you all don't realize that about me, I know I'm your mother and your wife Goku, but I also deserve to be respected, you all could help with the house work once in a while, cook, clean do something beside train and eat all the time, so with that I'm taking these next 3 days to myself, and do not try to find me because if you do. You 3 can imagine what it's like to never eat again is that clear?.. I love you all see you in 3 days..

Love Chi Chi..

Gohan gasped Oh no, this is going to be a nightmare. Just then Goku walked in and gave his trademark smile before saying "I'm starving, what's for dinner?" He piped……..

Author's Note 2 : Hoped you all liked this chapter, please read and review, thank you all…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Dragonball Z or any of it's likeness…

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, the idea for this story just popped into my head!

Goku looked around and noticed that Chi Chi wasn't there, he shrugged and guessed she was somewhere in back. "Hey Gohan, you just get home from school?" Goku said in his usual happy voice. Gohan nodded, he didn' know how to tell his dad the bad news, he could only imagine the foreboding doom that was soon to come. Before Gohan could even speak Goku stopped and totally different look came across his face. "Gohan, I don't feel Chi Chi's Ki, is something wrong where is she?" Goku said. Gohan swallowed and handed his dad the letter, Goku took the letter and stared at it blankly, Goku didn't want to let his son know that he could only understand a few of the words, he spent so much time training that he barely had time to really study everything, including angry handwriting.(don't worry I didn't make him that dumb.). But Goku did understand the word leaving at which poin the hit the floor anime style and a flood of tears starting pouring out of his eyes "Dad What's wrong?" Gohan said running to his father. Goku threw the note to Gohan and yelled "Your mom said she's leaving!" Goku bawled. Gohan sweat dropped "Um, Dad its only for 3 days." He said. Goku stopped and looked at his son, he smiled and in a flash he was back to his old self. "Soooo…. Who's cookin!" Goku said and with that his stomach rumbled causing the surrounding hillside to shudder and shake. Gohan looked and his dad and sighed This is going to be interesting indeed. "I Guess I will cook dad though mom never really showed me how so I'll give it a shot." Gohan said. Goku slightly cringed Oh boy, I hope he doesn't kill us both, luckily Goten is staying at Trunks tonight or he'd pretty much dying right about now. Goku mused. Gohan had found a large aproud that said, "Bow to the cook or die!" It had to be Vegeta's Gohan's mind said. He sighed heavily and began his walk to the kitchen, he heard his father wish him good luck and with a spatula in one hand and a oven mitt in the other he stepped into the frying pan, no literally he stepped into a frying pan that slammed hard against his leg causing him to lose his balance and go plowing headfirst into the wall straight through and into the yard.

"Gohan…." He shook his head. "Gohan…" Who was that calling his name. He opened his eyes and looked directly into the eyes of Piccolo, he screamed and jumped back and gasped "What are you doing here?" Gohan said. "Jeezz, and I thought you'd be glad to see me, and as for your question I felt a distress in your ki earlier so I came to check up on you everything alright?" He asked. Gohan relaxed he should not have overreacted like that though to be honest what would you do if you woke up with a green person in your face?.

"Piccolo, Glad to see you old friend." Goku stated while making his way out of the house and toward the two. "Hey, Goku I came to check on you guys because I felt a distress in Gohan's Ki earlier so I thought something might have happened." He said. Gohan had a feeling that by the end of these 3 days something was, he shuddered at the thought and turned to his father. "Well dad, I guess I will head back to the Kitchen now and have a go at this again." Gohan exclaimed. "Non sense Gohan I took care of it already!" Goku said proudly. Gohan sweat dropped "Just how did you 'take care of it'?" Gohan asked with a little shake in his voice. Goku put his hand behind his head ( a signature trademark.) and began "Well, I found that new device that Bulma brought over last week and I remember he saying it would make Chi Chi's life so easy now with not having to take forever cooking and plus it could cook enough for 3 saiyans in 20 minutes time. So I just grabbed a ton of food and threw it in there, closed it up, and mashed all kind of buttons until a light came on and it started rotating in circles. It was really cool to watch than I decided to come check up on you." He said with a smile. Gohan gulped that device was a super capacity microwave, Bulma designed it with saiyans in mind, to guarantee enough food for 3 hungry saiyans. Suddenly another thought entered Gohan's head "Dad what exactly did you put in the microwave and how much?" Gohan asked. Goku seemed to think for a minute "Well…" He never got to finish because in a flashed of light a mushroom cloud could be seen for miles around…

Author's Note: Well I hope you all liked this chapter sorry its short, but I write when I can, in between of taking care of 2 kids and work, it's a job, lol. Thank you all please read and review, thanks, oh, send you your suggestions on what you think happened to the 3. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own DBZ or any of its affiliates...

Author's Note: It has been a long time since i wrote a story, so I'm going to try and finish up a few...

Chi Chi sat up alert. Somehow, she couldn't be sure, she felt like something had happened at home.

"Listen lady, could you lay back so I can finish!" exclaimed the massage therapist. Chi Chi glared daggers but obliged. Her mind wondered back to the Son residence and if every thing was alright.

Son Residence...

6:42pm.

Gohan rolled over, slowly and painfully, he opened his eyes. He could see the night sky begging to appear. His thoughts wondered to Videl, why did she stare at him so much, why did she give him the same looks that his mom gave him when she was angry. Then a lighting bolt went off in his head and he bolted upright. "Dad!!!!" He screamed. He glanced in every direction, but couldn't see Goku anywhere. He had just begun searching for Goku when he came across a green arm. " Yikes, I hope the rest of Piccolo is still around!" He said. "I believe that's mine Gohan!" said a voice behind him. Gohan turned and sure enough there was Piccolo minus one arm. He quickly attached it and the two began to search for Goku.

2 hours later...

Gohan was steadily growing worried, there was no sign of his father, and worst of all he was growing extremely hungry. His stomach was rumbling at an incredible rate. He glanced at Piccolo and for a brief second, Piccolo sure did look like a good steak. Piccolo caught Gohan staring at him while licking his chops and began to sweat. "Gohan, maybe we should go get help from Vegeta?" Piccolo asked. He didn't really like being around the arogant prince, but at least he would keep Gohan accupied. Gohan looked hurt for a second, than he realized that capsule corp. had food.

Without a second thought, he blasted off leaving Piccolo in his wake. Piccolo glanced around one more time before taking off to follow Gohan Man, I hope Goku's alright.

Somewhere ???...

Sara had just got home from her friend Beth's house. They had been doing a vigorous exercise program for the last 3 months and it was finally starting to show. She walked into the kitchen and pulled a frozen dinner out of the frieza, popped open the mircowave and slammed the door and started it up. She sat down at the table and started to read a magazine. Suddently eletrically light started flashing all around her kitchen, she screamed and dove under the table. She turned and saw the microwave almost vibrating off the counter. Then everything stopped. She sat for another minute before crawling out from under the table. She glanced around, everything seemed to be alright, but what was that noise. Suddenly she knew. (CRACK),(CRASH). Something burst through her kitchen roof and right through the table slamming into the floor with a sickening thud making the windows explode outward and everthing else seemed to fly away with force. Sara caught off guard. was flung into the living room where she bounced off the counch and hit the floor hard. she laid on the floor for a good 5 minutes or so before she realized that she wasn't dead. She rolled over and sat up. What, just happened?. She got shakenly to her feet and made her way back to the kitchen. She peered around the corner and gasped as she saw a human figure in an orange suit laying in a small crater in the center of her kitchen. She caustiously apprached the man. When she got with in reach, she poked him with her finger.

Goku opened his eyes, someone was poking him. He turned his head upward and saw a girl with long raven black hair staring at him. "Chi Chi." he gasped before darkness crept over him...

Author's Thing!!

Well I hoped you like this chapter, any ideas as to where he might be, give me your clues in the reviews. thanks all. Oh, and Thanx for all the great reivews from the ones who reviewed.


End file.
